


I'm Here

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, POV Second Person, RPF, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark hasn't uploaded in a while when suddenly a new video appears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this piece of shit on Wattpad a few days ago and I've finally cracked and uploaded it here although there is a great temptation to delete this. It's not my best work but I've really gotten into Darkiplier (and Markiplier, obviously) but I hate how some fics depict Darkiplier as the cruel and dark individual he's meant to be and then suddenly he's acting just like that "dark and mysterious" character from a manga that abuses the girl who has a crush on the good guy but by the end of the manga she'll obviously be in love with the dark and mysterious guy cause he probably forcefully kissed/harassed/molested her.
> 
> Ahem, I got carried away there, I have bad memories.
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to write a quick oneshot about Darkiplier being Darkiplier rather than some flimsy excuse of a dark character and this shit happened. It feels so weirdly wrong to put a youtuber fic on AO3 but whatever, hope you guys enjoy.

It was strange, to say the least. Mark hadn’t uploaded anything in over a week or so and no one really knew as to why. Fans speculated as to why Mark may not have uploaded in so long, with some saying his internet may have gone down and so he was unable to upload or he was simply taking a break. Some were panicked that he had quit YouTube altogether although hardly anyone believed that theory, even if it was a thought that lingered in the back of their minds.

Two uploads a day to nothing at all for a week and a bit was rather startling. At first, fans were unsure what to do with themselves when they ventured onto YouTube one day only to discover that Mark had not uploaded anything onto his channel. It was weird and confusing and fans tried to ask each other if anyone knew anything. The panic grew as the days went on but fans tried to remain calm and stop the panic from spreading, reasoning the lack of updates with understandable reasons as to the lack of videos recently. It was still odd that Mark hadn’t mentioned anything about going away for a while though.

It was a night like any other when you ventured onto YouTube to watch a few videos. School had been tiring and you had been given a lot of homework but you had managed to finish the majority of it and relax a bit before getting ready for bed. You climbed into bed and snuggled down beneath your covers and reached down to get your laptop from off of the floor, opening the lid as you settled it on your lap. You turned it on and waited for it to upload, the familiar thought flittering through your mind wondering if Mark had uploaded anything today. You pushed the thought aside, not wanting to get your hopes up, and clicked onto Chrome.

When the browser finally loaded you flittered through your various tabs quickly, reblogging a few photos and text posts on Tumblr and seeing what people had said on Twitter and Facebook before you clicked over onto YouTube. Retrieving your headphones from your side table, you plugged them into your laptop and placed the headphones over your ears before you skimmed through the recommended videos and looked through the recent uploads only to stop yourself short, your breath catching in your throat for a moment. Mark had uploaded something barely a minute ago and you could feel the excitement within you growing as you clicked on the video and waited for it to load. The video wasn’t long, only three minutes or so and you noted that the title was odd, simply titled ‘ _I’m Here_ ’. You supposed it was a way of him saying ‘ _yes I’m still here_ ’ in response to his recent lack of updates and sudden disappearance so you waited patiently as the screen remained completely black. You roamed your mouse over and clicked the button to enlarge the video, making it take up the entirety of your screen, and continued to wait for something happen.

Eventually something did; the black screen seemed to almost glitch for a moment, the sound of static filling your headphones as Mark slowly appeared on your screen, fading and glitching in through the darkness. You felt your heart leap at seeing him again but something was different about him; his hair was a dishevelled mess and dark bags were evident beneath his eyes. His mouth was upturned into a smile but there was something sinister to it, something off and almost creepy with how fixed in place it looked, unwavering and stretched tight. For a moment you couldn’t see his eyes but when he lifted his head just that bit more you bit back a gasp at the blackness that met you. His eyes, usually richly brown in colour, were so black that you could barely see his pupils. You placed your hand over your mouth almost in shock at the sight and watched as the screen glitched again, Mark’s smiling face unmoving on your screen even as the static wavered in and out of your hearing.

For a moment you almost thought about clicking off the video and calling it a night, having enough of this weird video Mark had decided to upload after being gone for so long when you heard something through your headphones. You couldn’t really make out what it was but you knew it was a weird jumble of incoherent whispers, words you couldn’t quite hear over the static. You watched the screen as Mark slowly shifted and brought his index finger up towards his lips and the static in your ears stopped, the silence almost deafening for a moment before you heard a whispered “ _Shh_ ” through your headphones. You bit at your lip, confused and almost scared because this seemed a little eccentric even for Mark and if it was meant to be a prank, it wasn’t funny. You continued to listen and watch the screen intently as Mark brought his finger away from his lips and licked them before they moved ever so slightly.

“ _I’m here..._ ” he said through your headphones in a hushed whisper and you stared into his unblinking black eyes as his smile returned, widening and making a feeling of unease wash over you as you watched the video. There was a part of you that almost wanted to whisper back and ask who this person was, if it was really Mark at all or if...

It almost seemed as though Mark could read your mind because, if it was even possible, his smile widened even further, until it almost looked as if fish hooks were trying to pull his mouth into a wider grin. It faintly reminded you of the Cheshire Cat from  _Alice In Wonderland_ and the screen in front of you glitched again, static slowly returning to your headphones to replace the silence you had become comfortable with.

“ _Hello everybody,_ ” he said, his black irises unwavering from your own gaze, “ _my name is-_ ”

You jumped at the increased sound of static within your ears but you heard his name for just a moment before you threw your headphones off as the static reached an unbearable level as his almost manic laugh rang out through the ringing in your ears.

“ _Darkiplier._ ”

-

You didn’t get much sleep that night. You tossed and turned, thoughts occupied solely with the video you had just seen and eventually you gave up on the idea of sleep, instead lying there in the dark and hoping that the video was just a stupid joke that Mark was playing, something he had been planning this whole time. You really hoped that was the case anyway.

After another endless few hours you finally managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep as it began to grow lighter outside your window. You were sure that you heard someone laugh, a deep rumble so faint you almost didn’t catch it, but you brushed it off, blaming your tiredness as your eyes shut and you snuggled down in your bed to sleep.

-

It was another week later before Mark finally uploaded another video. The weird ‘ _I’m Here_ ’ video was gone without a trace of it ever having been there in the first place and Mark apologized in a vlog for his recent disappearance, saying how he had been dealing with some “personal issues” that had kept him rather busy. You watched the vlog, glad Mark was back, safe and happy, and smiled as he did.

But it was lingering at the back of your mind, the question of what his last video had been and why he had deleted it. No one else had mentioned the video on any of your social media sites and you felt an unease creep in and settle inside you at the thought that you were the only one to have seen the video. You tried to brush the unease away, instead focusing your attention on Mark as he smiled into the camera and began to wave goodbye, promising he would go back to regular uploads.

That’s when you saw it. It was so quick you could have easily missed it but it was there, a slight glitch of the screen and a nervous glance from Mark as he looked towards his side, looking at something off camera. The video ended as it usually did, the ending screen displayed and the music playing but you had seen it.

And it filled you with dread.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
